


Envy

by Synnerxx



Series: 7 Deadly Sins Challenge [2]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Alcohol, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is jealous and Evan is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Hank has always envied the easy way Evan had with people. The way they seemed drawn to him, like moths to the flame. No one could really resist him. Well, some women could resist his flirty nature, but when he was just being himself, and not trying to sleep with them, they flocked to him too.

Hank had learned long ago not to try to compete with his brother for attention because Evan would always win. Their parents, mutual friends, even Hank's girlfriend a few times. Evan never did it to hurt Hank on purpose, or be mean to him, it's just the way he was. Hank didn't fault him for it.

Which was why he found himself sitting in a bar next to Evan, listening to his commentary of the other patrons with half an ear.

“She's got great legs.” Evan nodded slightly to a leggy blonde at the other end of the bar. Hank glanced over and nodded his approval.

“But I really like his chest.” Evan's attention had switched to a brunette male with a very chiseled chest.

Evan had come out years ago to Hank about being bisexual, or as their father put it, “an equal opportunity slut.” Hank didn't mind and mostly tuned out his brother's appreciative comments on the male physique.

Hank ordered another beer, trying to boost the buzz he was already feeling. As the alcohol-induced fog settled over his mind, he began to wonder. What did those men and women have that he didn't? What did they give Evan that he couldn't? The jealousy grew and he let it. Why did they get to sleep with Evan, give him pleasure? Hank bet that he could do it way better than anyone else. After all, Evan was his little brother and who knew him better but Hank?

He drained the last few swallows of his bottle and was about to order another one when Evan grabbed his arm.

“Okay, time to go. You've had enough, big guy.” Evan tugged him to his feet and put one of his arms around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Hank felt the world spin alarmingly for a minute before it calmed and Evan led him out of the bar.

“Must've had more than I thought.” He slurred, leaning heavily on Evan.

“Yeah, you did. Where are your keys?” Evan had him propped up against the car.

“Pocket.” Hank mumbled, sagging on the car.

Evan sighed and began to search through Hank's pockets, finding the keys in the right front one.

“Let's go home and get you in bed.” Evan got Hank situated in the passenger seat and climbed in on the drivers' side. They made it home in one piece and into the house where Evan walked Hank into his room and helped him strip down.

“What do they have that I don't?” Hank suddenly asked.

“Um, who?” Evan blinked at him.

“Those other people that you sleep with.” Hank elaborated.

“What about them?” Evan asked warily.

“What do they have that I don't?” Hank repeated his first question.

“Um, what do you mean?” Evan was confused.

“Why do you sleep with them, but not me?” Hank made an impatient gesture.

“Dude, you're my brother. I don't want to sleep with you.” Evan rolled his eyes. Seriously, Hank was so weird sometimes.

“Okay, if we weren't related, would you sleep with me?” Hank asked.

“Why do you even care? This is so weird!” Evan threw his hands in the air and turned away.

“Well, would you?” Hank persisted.

“I don't know. Maybe. Yeah.” Evan glanced back at Hank who seemed satisfied.

“What was that all about?” He asked.

“Just curious. And jealous.” Hank laid down in bed and closed his eyes.

“Whoa. You were jealous? Over them? Why?” Evan sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Because they get to have you in ways that I don't.” Hank explained.

“I guess, but they only get the physical me. They don't get to see the emotional me or anything else. They're not the ones I'm going to come running to if things go wrong.” Evan took Hank's hand.

Hank opened his eyes. “Promise?”

“I promise. In a way, you have more of me than they ever will.” Evan smiled and kissed the back of Hank's hand.

Hank shifted over and flipped a corner of the blanket open. “Stay?”

Evan smiled and stripped to his boxers. He slipped in next to Hank, his back to his chest. Hank kissed his shoulder and curled an arm around his waist. They said their goodnights and drifted off.

Whatever and whoever the morning brought never stood a chance against them.


End file.
